


Dust Off（ABO/破镜重圆/下药/he）

by Alehidle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alehidle/pseuds/Alehidle
Summary: 时隔两年后洛基再次出现在索尔的生活里，曾经爱得深切的两人在洛基突然消失后断了联系，索尔并不清楚这期间在洛基身上都发生了什么，但无论如何他都觉得自己无法原谅洛基的背叛。下药，双性穴，路人基的擦边球，One more time的全文大修，剧情为车而铺垫。祝食用愉快
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Dust Off（ABO/破镜重圆/下药/he）

酒店房间的门应声打开，一柱光束照进房间，给黑暗的房间带来点光明。  
洛基不想开灯，他随手把围巾搭在了沙发的靠背上，慢吞吞的脱掉了衣服，背光的身体看不见细节，但漂亮的身体轮廓和修长的四肢绝对是omega的魅力所在。洛基就这么走进浴室，在热水的冲刷下双手撑着墙壁，有些愣愣的回忆一个小时前发生了什么。  
两年没见，索尔几乎没有什么变化，倒是洛基自己变得越来越憔悴，和两年前看起来干净又高贵的小王子相差有些大。  
洛基想，索尔再次见到自己可能会揍自己一顿，可能会不顾形象的向他大声诉说自己的委屈，他们可能会当街大吵一架，洛基甚至也做好了挨揍的准备，可他千算万算也没有算到索尔甚至连理都不想理他了。  
洛基在街上遇见索尔的时候刚好碰见索尔和他的女伴结束约会后打算送女孩回家的一幕。  
他叫住了索尔，因为激动而心跳加速。索尔还是一头金发，走路带风，笑起来温柔又让人安心，岁月并没有给alpha留下些什么，可洛基不知道的是索尔还会不会像两年前一样爱他。  
当时还下着雪，繁华的街道对洛基来说也变得寂静无声，他在等待索尔的回复。  
可是索尔只是面无表情的看了他一会，就头也不回的带着女伴驾车离去了。  
然后呢，然后发生了什么。  
洛基自己都不知道自己是怎么回到酒店的，他只记得自己将一半的脸埋进围巾里，升腾起来的热气让他觉得眼眶有些发热。  
撑在墙上的手稍稍握紧，没有仔细清洗自己就穿上浴袍走出了浴室。哪怕刚在热水里被冲刷过，洛基依然手凉脚凉，糟糕的生活习惯养出了并不那么强壮的身体，到了冬天怕冷又不爱多穿几件衣服，曾经因为这件事索尔没少啰嗦他。依旧不知悔改的洛基甚至变本加厉的从冰箱里拿出了一桶冰，往透亮的玻璃杯里放了两块冰，随手拿起了一瓶苏格兰威士忌给自己倒了一杯。  
洛基选了一家在市中心的酒店，习惯性的选择开了一间顶层的总统套房。偌大的房间被黑暗笼罩，唯一的光源就是从巨大的落地窗前投射进来的城市灯光。  
骨骼分明的手指拿起在微弱光线下依然闪闪发光的酒杯走到落地窗前，窗外万家灯火，屋内寂静无声。  
洛基举起酒杯，轻轻的碰了下面前的玻璃窗。  
“Cheers.”

*

洛基最后还是选择出门，毕竟今天是他留在纽约的最后一天，他打算去酒吧喝点酒，然后就此别过，以后再也不回纽约。  
洛基最后还是选择去名叫Asgard的酒吧，他曾经总在自己不开心时泡进Asgard，这家酒吧的每个角落都有他和索尔的痕迹，或许这是唯一一种把自己包围在有索尔的氛围里的方式，只是有些触景伤情。  
熟悉的灯光和音乐，可惜物是人非。  
洛基迫切的想麻痹自己的神经，龙舌兰白兰地混着下了肚，脑海里索尔的身影却越来越明显。酒吧闪烁着的蓝色光线不停的照射在洛基脸上，仿佛一脸冰霜。洛基又喝了一口酒，强行压下涌到喉间的哽咽后，放纵自己最后一次这么想念索尔。  
他自行脑补了索尔未来的生活，想象着金发的大个子因为喜悦而荡漾的笑容，温柔的就像两年前他对自己傻气的笑，温暖而治愈。  
他会找到自己真正的一生的挚爱，一位美丽的女子，和她携手成为夫妻，他们会拥有一个强大的商业帝国，他们会去全世界旅行，在日落时分的海边亲吻，他们会成为模范夫妻，接受别人艳羡的目光。瞧，这才应该是索尔奥丁森未来的生活，而他的未来里也将不会有洛基的存在。  
思及此，洛基想要再喝一口杯中冰凉的液体，压一压内心的痛苦，可摆在面前的酒杯们通通见了底，他想要叫来酒保再要一杯，可酒保却恰巧送来了一杯鸡尾酒。  
“那边那位先生请你的。”beta酒保如实说道。  
洛基想都没想拿来就喝，甚至没有回头看究竟是谁请的。  
被送酒并且接受意味着什么人人都清楚，洛基想自己或许确实需要展开一段新的恋情来忘掉索尔，如果这个看上自己的Alpha或者beta…无论是什么，如果是个不错的家伙，或许他们可以放纵一晚。  
情绪总能使人放弃思考，就比如现在，洛基完全没有发现这杯酒的问题，当他发现自己身体开始发热，意识逐渐模糊时，已经不可挽回了。  
他挣扎的站起身，却因为药物变得柔软的身体差点摔倒，而此时却有人把自己重新压回吧台，为了支撑身体，洛基的手肘撑到了桌面上，趁着自己还有意识，想要看清眼前的人。看来这就是给自己下药的那位先生了，陌生的alpha有着一头棕发，一身的肌肉虽说和索尔根本没法比，但拿来当作替身倒是不错。而这种场景似乎已经见怪不怪了，周围甚至有人围观。  
alpha坏笑着脱下了洛基的西装外套，并解开了他的几颗衬衣扣子，暴躁的alpha显然没有耐心为洛基解开所有扣子，他随手拿过手边的啤酒瓶并高高举起，淡黄色的液体倾泻而出，沿着洛基的脖颈流下，打湿了胸口一大片衬衣，粉色的乳头在打湿的衬衣下若隐若现，引得围观的人纷纷吹起了口哨。  
洛基被冰凉的液体刺激的扬起了头，暴露出自己脆弱却漂亮的雪白侧颈，他浑身发热，这冰凉的液体就是最好的安慰。洛基微微张开嘴发出一声舒爽的叹息，这让洛基看起来格外的放荡。  
Alpha微微弯下腰伸出舌头从洛基的脖颈开始舔弄，一点一点的往下，他将手放在洛基的胸口，一边抚摸一边扒开了衬衫，想要把他的胸口也舔干净。  
可不知怎么了，胸口的触感就这么一瞬间消失了，等他反应过来时自己已经躺在了床上。  
洛基只觉得自己意识模糊，几乎丧失了思考能力，他唯一能感受到的就是下身传来的异样感。下身好痒好粘，像发了水一样渴求着什么，然而alpha还在扒着他的裤子，但当他注意到了洛基下身的变化时，双手并用的加快速度脱下了他的裤子。被解开了扣子的白色衬衣也懒得管了，或许是因为雪白的肌肤若隐若现的视觉冲击力实在是太辣，才让男人放弃彻底扒光洛基。  
身上的人用中指手指肚抵上omega身下的穴口，轻轻的揉弄着，穴口恰到好处的包裹着手指肚，隔着内裤纯棉的面料都能感受到内里的火热和湿度。洛基勉强扭动了一下身体想要表示不满，自己都这么门户大开的献出自己了，这个Alpha还这么慢吞吞的。  
像是回应小穴一样，手指转了个圈，可就是不往里深入，上下左右小幅度而慢速的旋转揉弄使得穴口变化着淫靡的形状。  
显然身上的男人还没玩够，看洛基欲求不满的样子对他来说是件极其有趣的事情，还慢条斯理的弯下腰亲吻着洛基的脖颈，听他猫一样的哼哼。这个吻很快来到了胸口，洛基白皙的胸前还有着淡淡的啤酒味道，手指避开了内裤，伴随着亲吻和舔弄浅浅的伸进了穴口，抠挖着挑逗。洛基被这些小动作搞得有些意乱情迷，他能分辨出这个Alpha是个纵横情场的老狐狸了，简单的几个动作就能把他挑逗的要发浪，想到这里他更期待接下来的性事了。  
让他放纵在这场性爱，短暂的忘掉索尔。  
Alpha暂时离开了洛基的身体，洛基猜测他应该是要脱掉上衣，但他对于失去玩弄自己下身的手指感到不满，迷药里含有催情的成分，再不进行下去他就要被身下的感觉折磨的快要死了。  
“放心，我一定会让你欲仙欲死的。”  
洛基迷迷糊糊的听到这句话，这声音有些耳熟，他想睁开眼看看这个男人,可他怎么都睁不开眼。  
Alpha撕破了他的内裤，俯下身用唇舌为他的omega服务，他的舌头很厚很大，没几下就把洛基弄的飘飘欲仙。他吸吮着，用舌头顶弄着，死命地把自己往洛基身下顶，搞得洛基被这力道一下一下的往床头撞。  
可洛基实在是太舒服了，舒服到还没几下就要高潮了，他歪过头，一条胳膊无力的搭在头边抓紧了床单，咬着另一只手的手腕，不停地喘息呻吟着。  
“嗯，不，不..我.”  
Alpha听到他的声音更激动了，他的舌头感受到阴道的收缩，Alpha当然知道身下人快要高潮了，他的唇舌离开omega的下身，换成用三根手指又急又快的抽插着舍不得他的小穴。  
“啊！啊…要，要到了…”  
alpha抽出手指，看着omega自主的收缩着穴口，下身喷出的液体打湿了一大片床单，大腿颤抖的微微的阂上。Alpha很满意的看着被自己玩到潮吹的omega的情态，觉得下身更硬了，他把身下人的腿压到人的胸口，水光涟漪的花穴正对着Alpha。  
洛基用力半睁开了眼，却没有看清这个正在使用自己身体的人的脸，只看到了健硕的上身和挺立的阴茎，这个大家伙给洛基带来了一丝熟悉感，可迷迷糊糊的他怎么都想不起来为什么如此熟悉。  
洛基很快感受到了身下贯穿他的阴茎，他为这个尺寸给他带来的快感而呻吟，两年来他第一次这么爽，他曾经只认定索尔，而当现实赤裸裸的展现在他眼前时，他曾坚持的一切就这么打了水漂。  
alpha进去的一瞬间也舒爽的叹息着，或许是被下药的关系，omega的穴道松软如泥，一下一下吸着他，这让Alpha不急着抽插，他停留了一会，细细的感受着洛基的肉穴。他简直不想退出来，他想把omega占为己有，一生只为他一人的阴茎而发情，他想要标记他，让他不能再逃出自己的视线范围，想把他锁在家里，被当作禁脔，任他肆意使用，成为他的专属精液坐便器。Alpha混乱的想着。  
他开始抽动，细细地观察着洛基的穴口，看着穴口为了挽留他而不断收缩。可Alpha却强硬的抽出，带出了洛基穴内粉嫩的软肉，他恶趣味的伸出手，揉捏着穴口的软肉，等他玩够了就俯下身，把洛基死死地抱在怀里，omega缓慢地抬起手，虚虚的环着身上人的脖子。  
Alpha看着身下人满脸情欲的样子满满的满足感，不可一世的劳菲森家的公子被他操的无法思考，平时用来谈判的刻薄的嘴巴现在只能用来呻吟。他一定要让洛基用这张嘴跪下来吸自己的阴茎，男人恶狠狠的想着。洛基满脸潮红的样子让人欲罢不能，要是被他的员工看到或许又是一场好戏。  
这个骚货。  
alpha抽插的速度很快力道又大，像是要把洛基下身的水儿全部肏出来，以至于洛基已经无法呻吟了，张着个嘴甚至喘不过气，身下紫红色的阴茎在雪白的腿间进出，伴随着粘稠的水声和肉体拍打的声音，气氛变得格外淫靡。  
洛基不再遮掩，肆意的叫喊出声，放荡的挺起腰，想要获取更多的快感。  
男人享用着洛基淫荡的被打开的身体，阴茎粗鲁的抽动着，在长驱直入的接连不断的挺进下alpha不停的顶弄着洛基的花心，被不断挑逗的小小花骨朵被顶开来亲吻着男人的肉棒顶端。柔软的不可思议的花心让男人停下了动作，细细的感受着花心的亲昵。alpha坏心的更深的埋进自己的肉棒，疯狂的挤压花心，上下晃动着在洛基体内打转。  
“老天…停下，停下！”  
洛基要被这根棒子折磨死了，快感接连不断的从尾骨处往上传，脸越来越红，身体也浮现出色情的粉红色。  
男人当然不会听进去，他开始小幅度的顶撞洛基，他要让洛基的花心为他绽放，在自己的浇灌下发芽结果，变得烂熟，随意的被使用，任人采撷。  
湿滑紧致穴道完美的包裹着男人的巨物，洛基修长白皙的双腿不受控制的环上男人的腰，鼓励着alpha深入自己。他细细的感受在自己体内的肉棒，跳动着的血管摩擦着脆弱柔软的内壁，敏感的omega又吐出了一股爱液。  
alpha连番操弄着堕落的洛基，意图把他更深的拖进欲望的漩涡。  
下一秒洛基仰起了他漂亮的脖子，深深的呼吸着。洛基能感受到自己的身体被打开了，意乱情迷的他迷糊着等待被浇灌，生殖腔内壁亲吻着alpha圆润的蘑菇头，满脑子都是想要去生育。  
可他身上的人不是索尔。  
一瞬间清醒的洛基挣扎着想要推开身上的人，他也终于拾回了力气，睁开了眼睛。  
他终于看清了眼前的人，alpha有一双蓝色的眼睛，包含了星辰大海宇宙万物最后折射出来都是洛基的身影。  
索尔?  
索尔在他的生殖腔里抽插了几十下，现在omega不再反抗，老老实实的任身上的男人顶着自己内里的软肉成结，同时被咬住了腺体，接受标记。  
温热的液体争先恐后的涌入生殖腔，洛基吃不下这么多的精液，以至于索尔退出去时也带出了一小波精液。看洛基含着一大泡白浊的粘稠物，被操出一个洞的穴口又留不住精液只能任它们流出的样子实在太淫靡，索尔恶趣味的捏住阴道周围的软肉，帮他闭上合不拢的小洞，阻止白浊流出。  
这手还没捏多久就开始不老实了，揉捏着穴口就想往里伸，洛基难受的哼哼，他现在只想睡一觉，可索尔明显不会放过他，洛基也知道这不会是今晚的最后一次。  
他抬起洛基的双腿，再次顶了进去，屋内一片春色，呻吟声直到后半夜才渐渐停下

*

索尔坐在床边，看着在床上昏睡的洛基。  
两年来他明显没有好好照顾自己，眼睛下的青黑证明了作息混乱的生活。  
那天遇见洛基之后索尔明显的情绪低落，他一路上什么话都没说，身边的简也很识相的没有多说什么，可她注意到了索尔刚刚开车时通过后视镜盯着洛基身影的视线。  
简很聪明情商也很高，她和索尔的会面完全是出于家族的面子。她明白索尔并不喜欢自己，她也未曾想过纠缠索尔。  
鉴于索尔这晚上给她留下了相当不错的印象，她不忍心看着索尔憋着一肚子的负面情绪，她还是决定说些什么，算是站在朋友的立场开导他。  
于是当索尔在福斯特家大宅门口停稳车后，简酝酿了下说辞，决定开口。  
“刚刚那是…洛基？”  
刚刚在餐桌上闲聊时索尔提到过洛基，说自己曾有过一段深刻却算得上糟糕的恋情。  
索尔对于简的问题有些惊讶，他们这才是第一次见面，他以为简不会为此发问。  
索尔深吸了口气，并不打算回避。  
“…是。”  
“或许你应该和他谈谈。”  
“不，你不明白，当初一声不响就离开的人是他。”  
简叹了口气，她明白索尔的心情，如果是自己也不会轻易原谅这么狠心离开自己的人。可她看到洛基的眼神和写在脸上的情绪后她明白洛基对索尔的感情绝对不是假的，他一定是有什么隐情。  
“去和他谈谈，索尔，你不是没有看到他的眼神，他一定是有什么原因，你们不能就这么错过。”  
是这样没错，可我只是做不到那么快原谅他。  
回到大宅的索尔最终还是选择去调查洛基这两年都发生了什么，他动用自己的势力，从劳菲因为心脏病去世这件事开始顺藤摸瓜，抽丝剥茧的调查劳菲森家这两年的事件。以索尔在交往期间对洛基的了解，洛基是个几乎不要命的工作狂，他想要一手拿下整个劳菲森集团，这件事在索尔这里已经不是秘密。  
他在和自己交往期间顺手拿到了和奥丁森的合作权，一年之内让自己的地位不断提升，按洛基的手段，最终继承权理应是落在洛基手上，可为什么现任劳菲森总裁是赫尔布林迪，也就是洛基的哥哥。  
结合洛基利用索尔拿合作权来为自己铺路，再加上他不辞而别，断了所有联系，串联起来这些事怎么想都不对。利用完了就踢开确实是洛基的风格，可他还回来干什么？洛基不是低下头求和好求原谅的人，除非自己还有利用价值。索尔想到这里又是一阵气血上头。  
索尔当然不会去找洛基问到底发生了什么，这个小骗子一定不会如实交代，那么他能得到精确消息的地方就只有劳菲森家族内部了。  
赫尔布林迪。  
凌晨一点，索尔就马不停蹄的联系了赫尔布林迪，把日理万机的总裁先生电话轰醒，他迫切的想要知道事实。  
索尔见过赫尔布林迪，洛基的哥哥并不像劳菲一样冰冷，他和洛基的关系虽然不像其他兄弟之间和睦，却也是兄友弟恭，何况事情已经过去这么久，告诉索尔并不会造成任何问题。  
在接到索尔电话的时候赫尔布林迪确实感到意外，早些时候两人留下了联系方式，但除了必要的时候两人从没联系过，现在时间过去了两年，一通电话打进来差点把赫尔布林迪也送走。  
稍微想一想就知道是因为洛基这臭小子去找他了。赫尔布林迪还是接起了电话，还没来得及寒暄两句，索尔就单刀直入的问出了第一个问题。  
“洛基到底出了什么事。”  
电话里的索尔声音平静，虽然问着关于洛基的问题，却好像对这个人一点都不在乎。赫尔布林迪闭上眼深吸了一口气，组织着语言，打算把事情一五一十的说出去。他想，他还是想帮洛基一把，虽然和这个弟弟关系一般，但赫尔布林迪还是把洛基当兄弟看的。  
“洛基最初接近你确实带有目的。”  
沉默  
“那原本是父亲的意思，他想要吞并奥丁森家，洛基接近你本是想要你们家族的机密。”  
赫尔布林迪叹了口气，他打算替自己的弟弟说两句。  
“听着，索尔，我不知道你们之间究竟发生了什么，可是洛基真的很爱你，这是我和父亲都没有料到的，他原本应该踩着你们破败的家族爬上劳菲森家主的位置，以洛基的头脑绝对不可能做不到。”  
赫尔布林迪回忆着这两年来洛基的状态，他的弟弟总是在一个人的时候发呆，盯着一处地方看，心事重重的样子哪怕是在烟的熏陶下也遮掩不住。赫尔布林迪已经把这一幕深深地刻进了脑海里，这两年来洛基总是以这样的状态缩进沙发里，任夹在手指间的烟燃烧着点点星火慢慢吞噬着白色的烟纸，烟雾缭绕下洛基会挥挥手驱散眼前浓重的烟雾，撕裂的烟雾下是洛基原本绿的发亮的眼睛，可在心事的折磨下已经褪去了原本的光泽。  
珠宝本应被好好的保护，而不是任他失去自己的美和价值。  
赫尔布林迪停顿了一会儿，想听听看索尔会说些什么，可意外的是索尔依然沉默。赫尔布林迪不禁开始怀疑，索尔是不是真的不再爱洛基了。  
洛基做的一切真的值得吗。  
“可他竟然不停的欺骗父亲，最后甚至把公司拱手相让。索尔，他是不是去找你了。”  
这是个陈述句。  
这就是洛基独特的做事风格，他不会把现实告诉你，却用自己的方式把所有的障碍扫除，哪怕这个过程会伤人伤己。  
他的洛基，他心心念念期盼了两年的洛基，为他们清除了一切障碍，带着满身疲惫回到他身边，甚至放弃了一切他本应该得到的，或许这就是劳菲森式的风格，劳菲森式的守护。  
可当他再次找到洛基的时候，本该属于他的宝贝被别人压在吧台，他气红了眼，暴怒的把对方揍昏在角落。  
幸好他来找洛基了，幸好他们还没错过，他的珍宝差点就真的被玷污。

回忆结束，索尔看着自己失而复得的宝贝，心里一片柔软。他将手指插进洛基乌黑的发丝，替他梳理着一夜混乱后凌乱的头发。  
索尔俯下身，将一个吻落在他的洛基的唇上，这也是他们见面以来第一个吻。  
他绝对不会再让洛基离开他的身边了。

END

一点后续交代：  
1.劳菲是洛基杀的，他把劳菲的心脏病药换成了抗抑郁药。  
2.索尔能找到洛基是因为洛基说过只要心情不好就会去Asgard喝酒，索尔就去碰了碰运气，这运气不仅碰上了，还被气的差点跟着劳菲一起走。


End file.
